millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
02/28/2008 - Lights, Camera, Action!
LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, February 28, 2008 — The Millsberry Film Festival rolled into town this past week with rave reviews following close behind it. Staff writer Everett F. Stevens was on hand for an exclusive interview with director and Millsberry native, Daniel Rainey. Everett F. Stevens: So why did you decide to have your film festival in Millsberry? Daniel Rainey: Being from Millsberry, I wanted the people here to be able to love and appreciate movies as much as I do. When I was young, I spent a lot of time in the movie theater. Such fascinating worlds are created in these movies, and I've always been inspired by Millsberry, especially by the people in this town, and I just wanted to give them a chance to experience this. Everett F. Stevens: Tell me about the filmmaking process. I understand you just completed your fifth film, a mystery, "Midnight Sunshine". Daniel Rainey: Well the process really starts with a script. The writer develops a script with the characters and the story that's going to be told in the movie. In the case of "Midnight Sunshine", the script was incredible, which makes my job easier. Everett F. Stevens: I actually caught a sneak peak of "Midnight Sunshine". The story is amazing. What happens after the script is finished? Daniel Rainey: The next step is to cast the actors. We were in luck because we got some great talent for this picture. After that, then it's on to production where we actually shoot the movie with the film crew and the actors. This is where I come in. I direct the actors and the crew. Once the production is finished, the film that was shot is taken and edited. This is where all the sound and special effects are added in. This creates the movie you actually see on the screen. Everett F. Stevens: How long did it take to finish "Midnight Sunshine" Daniel Rainey: All totaled, "Midnight Sunshine" took about six months from start to finish. It was a pretty complex movie, so there was a lot of preparation that had to be done. We also shot the film in several different cities because of the setting changes in the script. Everett F. Stevens: You even shot some scenes in Millsberry, right? Daniel Rainey: That's right. This was my first time filming here, but it was such a great experience that I'm considering using the location again for the next movie I make. Everett F. Stevens: Well I think I can speak for everyone in Millsberry when I say that we'd love to have you back any time. ---- MOVIE ITEMS MAKE A CAMEO APPEARANCE Thursday, February 28, 2008 — In honor of the Millsberry Film Festival, there are brand new behind-the-scenes movie items hitting the town. You can find Film Patterned Wallpaper, and Walk of Fame Starred Flooring. If you want to flex your directing skills there's also a new Movie Camera and Clapboard. You can also find some brand new 3D glasses to help you squeeze an extra dimension out of your favorite movies. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:February 2008 Gazettes